moviestudiostoryfandomcom-20200213-history
All about Movies
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Step 1: Screen Play Writing You start creating a Movie by writing a script in the Screen Writer's office. To do so you need at least 1 free Screenwriter and 1 free floor in the ScreenWriter's office. During this process the movie will receive it's Genre, Tier and Story Quality.. Currently you can use only 1 Screenwriter per script. 'Genre Selection' You can select a Genre and Movie Name. Note: You can research MultiGenre in the Laboratory and mix different genres. Available Genres: - Comedy - Drama - Romance - Horror - Action - Sci-fi 'Movie Tiers' Script Writer's writing skill decides initial Movie Tier. Movie Tier defines movie quality, how many sets are required and how many actors should participate in the movie. Step 2: Shooting Movies Lights, Camera, Action!!! Go to the Stage and lets start Shooting this movie. You will have to choose set that would fit well the Genre of the Script assign the crew for this movie: Director, Cameraman and Actors Movie receives parameters Acting, Direction, Visuals and synergy with Sets. 'Casting' You should choose the most qualified crew for the movie. You need to select: Director- affects Direction Cameraman- affects Visuals Actors (movie can require from 1 to 3 actors depending of movie Tier)- affects Acting Salaries of the crew combined will define movie Budget. 'Sets selection' Here you should select the Set which fits best with the Movie Genre. Depending on the movie Tier you can use up to 5 sets. ''Set Quality Sets are divided into 3 quality Tiers: Regular, Rare, Epic. Higher tier sets will result in more revenue. Fit Different sets fit better with different genres. Sets can fit movie well and give a revenue bonus, be neutral, or a bad fit (which lowers the final revenue count). Currently there are 6 different set types: - History: generally good fit for Drama, Romance and Action - Space: good fit for Sci-Fi - War: great fit for Action - Modern - Fantasy:great fit for Action - Adventure: great fit for Action and some other genres Maintenance After using '''Sets' multiple times they will break. You can use a set 5 times in total. Each set use reduces Maintenance by 20%. Step 3: VFX (Optional) After shooting movies you can apply awesome special effects to make your movie better! You can research new effects in the Laboratory. General In the VFX building choose your movie and select a Special Effect that you would like to apply. Applying the special effect on the movie will increase the revenue and amount of Movie Magic received after the release of the movie. Note: - Effects sometime are affected by the demand - if the demand is high for the movie it will give additional profit. Number of effects Depending of the level of the VFX building you can apply up to 3 effects to the movie. 1 Level - 1 Special Effect 3 Level - 2 Special Effect 6 Level - 3 Special Effect Step 4: Marketing (Optional) You can apply PR cards to increase your Movie revenue. PR cards can increase the amount of Dollars generated by the movie and/or Movie Magic revenue. PR cards generally can be applied only to a specific Genre.